Marc Jacobs
Marc Jacobs (born April 9, 1963) is an American fashion designer from NYC and he resides in Paris, France. He is the head designer with over 200 retail stores in 80 countries. He was the creative director of the French design house Louis Vuitton from 1997 to 2013. Jacobs was on Time ''magazine's "2010 Time 100" list of the 100 most influential people in the world, and ranked number 14 on ''Out magazine's 2012 list of "50 Most Powerful Gay Men and Women in America". Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Suede Thigh-High Boots Mark Jacobs.png 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 001.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Mar 4, 2009) Marc Jacoobs Fall 2009.png Out in Berlin.jpg|(Sep 7, 2009) September 7, 2009 001.png At Berlin airport.jpg|(Sep 8, 2009) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 002.png 9-9-09 Leaving NRJ Radio 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2009) NRJ Music Awards.jpg|NRJ Music Awards (Sep 9, 2009) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 003.png 00380m.jpg 2a1e4500-b679-4a5e-b9fb-154f61e5f654.jpg V magazine 61 Blue cover.jpg|Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) V magazine 61 Pink cover.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 3.jpg|(Sep 9, 2009) 9-9-09 Virgin Megastore 003.jpg 9-10-09 Leaving La Tremoille Hotel in Paris 003.jpg|(Sep 10, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 412.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Black Dress.png Marc Jacobs - Thrash clutch.jpg With Madonna.jpg|(Sep 14, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Satin Bra and Shirt.jpg Marc Jacobs - SS10C 002.jpg 9-0-09 Annie Leibovitz 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 21, 2009) 9-0-09 Annie Leibovitz 002.jpg Heartbeats Press Conference.jpg|(Sep 30, 2009) 00090m.jpg 11-2-09 Arriving at Ace Awards 001.jpg|ACE Awards (Nov 2, 2009) 00510m.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 001.jpg|Good Morning America (Feb 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Marc_Jacobs_Fall_Winter_2012_Black_Dress.jpg Marc Jacobs Custom Vogue Dress.jpg|[A] 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 001.jpg|Mert and Marcus Marc_Jacobs_Fall_Winter_2012_Beaver_Hat.jpg|[B] Marc Jacobs Fall Winter 2012 Black scarf with safety pin.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 006.jpg|Mert and Marcus 0-0-12 Mert and Marcus Behind the Scenes 003.jpg Marc_Jacobs_Fall_Winter_2012_Fox_and_Goat_Hat.jpg|[B] Marc Jacobs Fall Winter 2012 Tinsel Tweed Skirt.jpg Marc Jacobs Fall Winter 2012 Black pilgrim shoes.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 004.jpg|Mert and Marcus 0-0-12 Mert and Marcus Behind the Scenes 004.jpg|Mert and Marcus 8-24-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2013) Marc Jacobs - FW12C - sunglasses.jpg 12-14-12 Out in New York after rehearsals 003.jpg|(Dec 14, 2012) 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 005.jpg|(Nov 28, 2012) *A ^aCustom made by Marc Jacobs, based off of the Fall/Winter 2012 collection. *B ^bHat by Stephen Jones for Marc Jacobs. Autumn/Winter 2013 Collection MarcJacobsAW13.jpg 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 010.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) Fall 2015 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 12, 2015) Marc Jacobs - Fall 2015 RTW Collection 002.jpg 6-25-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) Spring 2016 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Spring 2016 RTW Collection.jpg 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) 10-19-15 AMC Loews Lincoln Square 13 Theater in NYC 001.jpg Marc Jacobs - Spring 2016 RTW Collection 002.jpg GAP004.jpg|Grammy Afterparty (Feb 15, 2016) 2-15-16 Leaving Elyx House in LA 001.jpg Fall 2016 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall 2016 Collection.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs Runway Show in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 18, 2016) 2-18-16 Performance at Rose Bar at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC 002.jpg 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2016) Customs 9-14-12 Instagram 007.jpg|(Sep 14, 2012) Marc Jacobs - Custom outfit 001.jpg 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) Marc Jacobs - Custom outfit 002.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 004.jpg Makeup MJBeauty 5-24-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 24, 2015) 5-24-15 Instagram 003.jpg Marc Jacobs - Lipstick Newnudes.jpg|Lipstick Marc Jacobs - Poutliner Nudeist.jpg|Poutliner Marc Jacobs - Twinkle pop eye stick.jpg|Twinkle pop eye stick Other Lady_Gaga_Marc_Jacobs_Madonna.png|Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week (Sep 14, 2009) Lady_Gaga_and_Marc_Jacobs_ace_awards.png|Accessories Council Excellence Awards (Nov 2, 2009) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|Mario Testino (May 4, 2010) 9-22-12 Backstage Meet and greet 015.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour at Stade de France (Sep 22, 2012) Links *Official website *MJBeauty - Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories Category:Sunglasses Category:Runway modeling Category:Fashion shows